


Could This Be More?

by Miker



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confused Evan "Buck" Buckley, Don't @ Me, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Shannon Diaz, OOC, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, buddie trick or treat 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miker/pseuds/Miker
Summary: After being harassed by his Ex wife, Eddie decided to tell Shannon that he's going out with someone to get her off his back. But little did he know that Shannon would be stalking him on the day itself and things started to snowball from there...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	Could This Be More?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/gifts).



> This is for Sarah, who's always down for some fake dating fics!  
> This idea came to me when i was reading 'memories' and ta da this monster was written. Anyways hope ya like it Sarah!
> 
> Inspired by :  
> Memories - Llamas-and-whiskers  
> https://www.wattpad.com/46334462-memories-boyxboy-present-day
> 
> Plz check her out!

“Buck, kiss me”

“Ughh… what?” I looked at him with a blank expression, trying to process and comprehend what Eddie just said mere seconds ago. Did Eddie just tell me to kiss him? I gave a nervous laugh and turned my head in the other direction, desperately trying to hide the blush that is slowly creeping up my cheeks.

What the fuck is going on… did… did he notice? Is it that obvious that I have a massive crush on him? Am I imagining things or did… did... Eddie actually asked me to kiss him? Nahh. I probably misheard that, he probably meant ‘Buck pissed me’ or ‘Buck diss me’ or some other shit.

“Kiss me” Eddie repeats himself.

This time I'm sure what Eddie just said, but before I could even question him and play this off as a joke. I felt Eddie’s hand cupping the both sides of my face and leaned in for a kiss. To say I was shocked was definitely an understatement. Being kissed by Eddie freaking Diaz was definitely not on my today’s to do list. For a matter of fact, Eddie and I were supposed to grab a quick brunch before heading to home depot to shop for some nails and drills. As I stood there transfixed, still aghast by what was going on. Eddie had the audacity to take the silence as an invitation and deepen the kiss, while he slid his hands down to my waist and pulled me even closer. 

Being in such close proximity to Eddie had totally short circuited my brain -everything was fried to a crisp and I meant everything- and all rational thinking was thrown out the window as I inadvertently kissed him back. Hands running messily up and down his back. Taking advantage of this rare, out of the blue opportunity to take in as much of Eddie as possible before everything goes back to normal. 

Finally when we parted for air and my face was a deep shade of red he had the audacity to hold my hand and interlocked our fingers like this was some perfectly normal ‘best friend’ behaviour. But like hell am i going to ask him to stop, this feels way too nice for me to let go right now. If anyone asked what the fuck just happened I’ll just blame it on smoke I inhaled yesterday which messed up my brain.

So like the good ‘best friend’ I am, I simply let him lead the way down the street with our hands still interlocked.

After a brief moment of awkward (blissful) silence he finally spoke up to clear the air. “Erm… Sorry for jumping on you just now… it’s just that I may or may not have told my ex that i'm on a date with a guy today… and she may or may not have been following us the entire time-” Eddie brought his free hand up to scratch the nape of his neck. “-Don’t get weirded out by the kiss or anything. I just want her to back off and leave me the hell alone.” Dipping his head slightly and hushing the last part of the sentence. 

“Is she still following us? No wait, let me correct myself. Is she still stalking us?” Sounding a little disappointed and hurt for being used as some sort of tool to ward away someone.

Eddie turned around to scan the surrounding, seeking any signs of his ex-wife “Unfortunately, yes. She’s behind that bush”

I joined him as I looked around and spotted a woman in an all black outfit with a black cap and shades sitting by a bench next to a bush reading a newspaper. As if she’s totally not suspicious and sticks out of the crowd at all. Who in their right minds would wear long sleeves and trousers when it’s like 90 degrees.

“Wanna be my boyfriend for the day and go on a date? I could really use some help here.” Eddie asked nonchalantly, making it sound as if he’s challenging him to do so.

“Sure. It’s not like there’s anything else better to do, right?” Never was one to back out of a good challenge, those words simply slipped out of my mouth and I realised what I had just promised him. 

Go on a date… What have i done, if there’s a god out there please grant me some self control today, i can’t lose Eddie. He’s the one good thing that happened to me in a long time.

\------

To be frank the ‘date’ wasn’t any different from our normal hangouts. We had brunch at Olive Garden and went to watch a movie at the theater. Though there were definitely some added ‘benefits’ to being Eddie’s ‘boyfriend’ that I’ve been dying to be on the receiving end since the day i met him and noticed his handsome face, and pretty eyes… And his rock hard chest, and rippling' abs… And his tightest ass, and those sculpted calves… And those bulging quads, and just the perfect bod. 

While the day progressed, I found myself wishing that he could continue to hold me in his arms like he did when we watched ‘Mulan’. How I wished I could hold his hand in public, how I wished I could kiss him freely whenever and wherever I want, how I wished that he could hold me by the waist while we walk down the street as I lean a little closer to him taking in the scent that is unique to only Eddie Diaz… How I wished that he was… mine.

When the day was nearing to an end, Eddie offered to walk me home -as if I need to, but I ain’t complaining to spend more time with him- it suddenly dawned on me that Eddie’s mysterious ex or stalker had totally slipped out of my mind and I’m just enjoying being his ‘boyfriend’ for the day. I found myself wishing and hoping that this wasn’t just one sided but that he felt this way as well. However, who am I kidding though, Eddie’s straight and I’m … well, I’m Buck and everyone leaves me eventually, just like Abbie and Ali and everyone else...

I pushed away the feeling of disappointment that my status is going to change from ‘(fake) boyfriend’ to best-friend soon and focused on the last few moments I got to be Eddie’s boyfriend.

“Umm… Thanks for the help… I hope at least you had fun hanging out with me?” Eddie said with a shaky voice and genuinely sounded a little nervous. 

“Yeah… Err... I did. Did… uhh… Is she still around?” I asked nervously, trying desperately to recall the woman’s name and feeling a bit embarrassed at the same time.

“Yeah. She… uhhh… She actually left a while ago, I think it was before the movie? Anyways, thanks for today! I’ll buy ya a drink next time.” Eddie said as he left the compound hastily.

’She left a while ago’ What does that mean? And before the movies? That was hours ago, if she left hours ago why did Eddie keep up with the lingering touches and hand holding? What is going on… Does that mean that Eddie likes me too? Do I have a chance at something more than friendship with Eddie? 

“This is too complicated-”Buck sighed as he entered his apartment. “-I’ll deal with him tomorrow.”


End file.
